1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a driving apparatus and a method thereof, in particular, to a hybrid driving apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, in order to connect an integrated circuit to an external electronic product or the Internet, a driver (also referred to as a line driver), is provided at an output interface of the integrated circuit to drive an external load. Generally, the following aspects are taken into consideration in the design of a driver: 1, impedance matching; 2, power saving; 3, area saving; and 4, compliance with standards and specifications of driving signals output by the driver. Therefore, electronic circuit designers continuously make efforts to meet the above requirements.
In the prior art, in order to enable the driving signal output by the driver to comply with the standards and specifications, U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,611 provided a solution. In this patent, a variable current stage 514 is coupled to an output node 516 to control the amplitude of a driving signal Vout, so as to enable the driving signal to comply with the standards and specifications. However, as the variable current stage 514, an amplifier 502 and a series resistor 522 form a feedback path, an output impedance Rout will be affected by the variable current stage 514. Therefore, an equivalent impedance of the variable current stage 514 needs to be calibrated by using additional calibration circuits (526 and 528), such that the output impedance Rout matches the load impedance RL. As a result, the additional calibration circuits (526 and 528) will waste space and cause extra power consumption.